1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a spring strut with a steering knuckle, and in particular a spring strut having a tubular body to which the steering knuckle is fastened by a screw connection. The steering knuckle has a continuous slot which, together with a fastening screw, establishes a clamping connection for attaching the steering knuckle to the tubular body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The German Utility Model G 82 32 408 U1 describes a spring strut with a steering knuckle. The clamping connection may be satisfactory with respect to transmission of force, however, assembly is difficult to automate because, under some circumstances, the fastening screw can only be successfully inserted after repeated attempts. Therefore, manual assembly becomes unavoidable.